Euphoria
Personality Very laid back, likes doing what she wants and isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, both literally and figuratively. Likes enjoying herself, helping others enjoy themselves, and doesn't like people doing things that mean she cant enjoy herself. Backstory The Lizians were a warring nation, and the royal children were expected to carry on their family lineage for the glory of their species. Phi, however, considering she had 18 siblings who could do that instead, decided to spend her childhood trying to enjoy it to the fullest, doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. All the royal children’s magic was quite exceptional, and all of them had their unique disciplines, however Phi rarely used hers except for pulling pranks on her family or unsuspecting locals. She also grew a liking towards botany, and the weird and wonderful effects various plants could have on the body and mind, and would spend quite some time exploring the lush jungles near her family’s palace. After she came of age, she was gifted with a ship and set out to explore the galaxy, to discover new cultures, worlds and people, and eventually ending up on the rather intriguing entity known as Prometheus. After some time on Prometheus, Phi has established herself as the one of the go-to suppliers if you want high quality, hard hitting stuff, and she is constantly innovating and trying new recipes to see what exciting new drugs she can create, despite the limited resources on the ship. She also has quite a reputation as one of the best whores in the underworld, although one could question if she can actually be classified as a whore. The hallucinations her magic lets her create are so vivid and realistic that she has become a premium pleasure merchant for whoever wants a good time, for a small fee, whilst preserving her chastity. She is in good relations with many high profile people both in the underworld and above ground, known for her cheeky carefree nature, and general lack of interest in anything remotely serious that they might be doing, making her a very safe client. She just does her own thing, and if you scratch her back, she'll probably scratch yours. Resources *A shop in the slums *A small patch in the hydroponics bay *Lots of different plants, substances etc. *A ship which is currently being repaired *A decent amount of money Equipment / Weaponry *A small concealable handgun *A 60kn barrier Specializations *Expert botanist and herbalist *Basic hand to hand and weapon handling *Very agile with her wings *Decent pilot Power Soul Brand Source: Inheritor Phi can mark target’s souls with different brands, which have various effects. The effect of brands applied by contact will persist until Phi releases contact, and then their respective timers will start. Making contact with these brands and resetting their timers is called refreshing. Brands can also be remotely activated, and will persist on the target in a dormant state until activated, and unleash their effects. *The brand itself is a tiny tattoo-esque mark on the person's skin, and the process of a brand being applied is undetectable. *Brands can be deactivated at any time. *Brands can be applied through clothing, armour, barriers etc. *The brand will dissipate after one successful use. *Total brands on one target: 3 Kamara’s Lock *Application: Contact (Instantaneous) *Duration: 2 turns + 1 turn of 50% movement speed for affected limb(s) *Cooldown: 1 turns *Cost: 5 mana *Will paralyse the branded body part and all body parts below it. *If the head is affected then the opponent will be greatly disoriented. Chain of Uzune *Application: Ranged (Instantaneous) *Duration: 5 turns *Cooldown: 2 turns *Cost: 5 mana *Upon activation, all people with the brand become spiritually linked, and pain is divided *equally amongst them. *There is no noticeable change when the effect wears off. (as in you can't just realise oh i can attack now without experimenting) Fael’s Dominion (Limb) *Application: Contact (1 turn) *Duration: 3 turns *Cooldown: 3 turns *Cost: 10 mana *Upon activation the user can control the actions of the branded limb. It takes a full turn to apply this brand. Fael’s Dominion (Mind) *Application: Contact (2 turns) *Duration: N/A *Cooldown: 5 turns *Cost: 20 mana *If the head or spinal cord is targeted, this will allow Phi to brand the nervous system and take complete control of the opponent’s mind. *If the target has an exceptionally strong will and is actively opposing it, then the activation will fail. *Mind control lasts until the end of the rp. (5 people max) Siphon of Xal *Application: Contact (Instantaneous) *Duration: 3 seconds *Cooldown: 10 turns *Cost: 25 mana *When this brand is activated, the target will absorb all damage taken in a short timeframe to heal all wounds. This brand cannot be refreshed. Path of Firra *Application: Ranged (1 turn) *Duration: 5 seconds *Cooldown: 4 turns *Cost: 15 mana *When activated, the brand will redirect all projectiles not exceeding 60m/s and 20kn within a 4 meter radius of the branded target in a short time frame after activation towards the branded target. The redirected projectile will have halved speed and force.